The Things You Do To Me
by DanPayne
Summary: One Direction, Liam/Zayn Ziam slash! Zayn's an experienced lover who only views guys as sexual objects, but when he meets Liam all that changes, as his emotions begin to get the best of him. Rated M for sexually explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Zayn saw him, he knew he had to have him. He'd first laid eyes on him when he was out drinking with some old friends from school, they'd walked past the towns' church as midnight mass was ending, and there he was, this boy with the most gorgeous eyes he'd seen, leaving with his family. He knew nothing about him, but seeing him in those fitted trousers and waistcoat was enough to convince Zayn that he was going to be added to his list of conquests. He planned it carefully, watching from afar every week, waiting for the perfect chance to approach. He was beginning to tire of this routine, there was always someone there getting in the way, when after a few weeks, the boy emerged alone, no family in sight. It was the perfect opportunity, and Zayn made his way over, following him as he made his way home, approaching a darkened alleyway. The boy and his family were the only ones who took this shortcut through town, so Zayn knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hey, excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me…" Zayn asked, jogging up to catch up with the boy.

He turned and replied with a welcoming smile. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

'_Well, I can think of a few things actually…'_ Zayn grinned in his head. "I'm looking for directions to this club, one of my friends is having his 18th there" he hands a piece of paper with the name of the location written down to him.

"Um, sorry, I don't know too much about nightclubs, I'm not really the partying type" he replied apologetically.

"Oh, well okay then.." Zayn said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"But I can point you in the general direction?" he quickly added, wanting to help.

"That would be great, thanks!" he beamed. "I'm Zayn, by the way."

"Liam" the boy stated in return, offering his hand to shake. _'Liam… such a cute name'. _Zayn extended his hand in reply, the simple contact between the two making him feel giddy. _'What's wrong with you Zayn? Play it cool.' _he thought to himself. He'd been attracted to guys before but this felt… different. He never wanted to let go of his hand. The two made their way downtown, spending the time getting to know each other and joking around. Despite being from totally different backgrounds, they actually had a lot in common. It was crazy, just yesterday Liam didn't even know Zayn existed, now they were acting like best friends. The chemistry between them was obvious, but every time Zayn tried to throw a hint - an innuendo or a brush of hands - Liam would stiffen up and quickly bring up a new conversation.

They reached their destination much too quickly for Zayn's liking; he'd finally met this boy and now he had to say goodbye after just a short time together. Liam appeared nervous and out of place as they stood out of sight round the corner of the club.

"Thanks for showing me here" Zayn smiled.

"You're welcome." Liam replied. "Well, I guess I should get going…" His voice had a hint of hesitation.

"Wait" Zayn grabbed his hand '_It's now or never'._ He pushed him against the wall hard, and clashed his lips against Liam's. Sparks flew in his head for the few seconds he could enjoy before Liam pushed him away, a look of shock on his face.

"Zayn, I…" Liam stuttered, before turning and running off.

"Wait, Liam, I'm… sorry" Zayn tried to apologise, but he was already out of sight. "Fuck…". He kicked a dustbin in frustration then skulked round the corner to wait in line. After ten minutes of waiting he finally got in and made his way over to the bar where his friends were standing waiting for him.

"Alright Harry" Zayn said, mustering up a smile. "Happy 18th man!" He patted his back.

"Thanks Zayn" Harry beamed. "What took you so long mate?"

"I had a bit of trouble finding my way here, had to ask for directions." he replied. "Hey Niall." Niall was currently chatting up a tall blonde girl at the bar, who was clearly uninterested. There was another guy standing with Harry that Zayn hadn't seen before.

"Sorry mate, I haven't introduced you yet. Zayn this is Louis" his eyes flicked between the two, as they shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Right, I think it's time I go get us some drinks!" Louis exclaimed. Harry waited before he was out of sight before moving his face close to Zayn's, trying to be heard above the music.

"What d'you think?" He asked. Zayn shot him a confused look. "Louis… he's gay, and he's totally into you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. I may have mentioned to him previously that you're currently single too" he winked. Zayn cringed at his attempt at setting them up.

"Look mate I appreciate the thought but… I'm not really looking right now."

"Oh? Is there someone else you haven't told me about?" Harry appeared slightly hurt by this. The two had always been close, and although Harry was straight they always talked to each other about everything, including each others love life.

"No. Well maybe. I don't know right now. Can we just forget about it?" he was still replaying the nights events through his head, not understanding why he felt this way. He'd had sex with plenty of guys before, but that's all they'd been, just a bit of fun. He'd never felt such strong attraction to a guy before. And now he'd ruined his chances.

"Fine, but I expect you to fill me in as soon as you do know, okay?"

"Of course, you'll be the first to know" he smiled slightly, giving him a friendly nudge in the ribs. Harry laughed. Louis returned with vodka shots for all the boys, and after Niall rejoined them, his efforts at getting some female attention having failed, they proceeded to get shit faced and dance the night away. Louis made a few passes at Zayn, who with the help of the alcohol in his bloodstream agreed to dance with him, the two grinding on each other as Harry and Niall laughed at their attempts at dancing while drunk, before they left them alone with each other. Louis grabbed hold of Zayn's hand and led him outside to a back alley, to escape the noise of the club. He gently moved Zayn up against the wall and brushed their lips together, before moving in for a passionate kiss, his tongue entering the others mouth. He moved his hands over Zayn's waist, making his way down to his crotch and beginning to undo the zips of his jeans. Just as he moved his hand under the waistband of his underwear, Zayn broke off the kiss and pushed Louis, turning away and leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong? You seemed eager enough back in there" Louis asked, disappointed.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this" Zayn apologised.

"And why not?"

"It's just…"

"There's someone else isn't there?"

Zayn simply sighed. He felt so stupid, here was a perfectly attractive guy willing to show him a good time, but all he could think about was Liam.

"Well, he's a lucky guy" Louis said, before walking back into the club. The two didn't speak for the rest of the night, Louis clearly annoyed by his rejection, but he put up a friendly front for Harry's sake. An hour later and they decided to call it a night, leaving the club, Harry having to hold Niall up and help him walk down the road to the taxi they'd called. Louis hung back and apologised to Zayn for over-reacting, and the two hugged before turning to catch up with the others, however something stopped Zayn in his tracks. Standing across the road looking over to him was Liam. Louis noticed Zayn was distracted and looked over the road to see the boy that he was focused on.

"Is that him? The guy you like?" Louis asked.

"Yeah…" Zayn whispered in reply, unable to take his eyes off Liam for fear he'd run off if he did.

"Well, he's cute, I'll give you that, not really my type though. I'll leave you guys to it" he winked, before walking off to catch up with Harry and Niall.

Liam began making his way across the road towards Zayn, as butterflies began to rise in his stomach.

"Liam I'm sorry for-" Zayn was cut off by Liam's lips crashing against his own, in the most intense kiss he'd ever received. This was the first time Zayn had let someone take control of him, but he didn't mind either. The two stumbled up against the wall as their hands explored each others bodies. Liam eventually broke away, waiting to see Zayn's reaction.

"I've been waiting to do that all night" he beamed. "What's wrong?"

"Well you couldn't get away fast enough when I tried to do that earlier…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just confused, but I want you so badly" he went in for another kiss, and Zayn didn't hold back this time. They battled for dominance, and of course Zayn had to win, pinning him against the wall and grinding his hips into Liam's, making him moan in pleasure. This lasted for a few minutes before the two wanted more.

"My place or yours?" Zayn asked.

"Yours, if you don't mind." Liam replied. Zayn complied and called for a taxi, which took them back to Zayn's house. His parents and sisters were away for the week so they would have the place to themselves. Zayn paid the driver and the two boys entered the house, struggling to keep their hands off each other as they made their way to Zayn's room. Zayn pushed Liam onto his bed and straddled him, continuing where they left off. After a few more moments of making out, he removed his shirt as well as Liam's, and then began to unbutton Liam's jeans before sliding them off, leaving him in just his black Calvin Klein boxers. He left a trail of kisses down his body towards his waist, tugging at his boxers with his teeth before removing them completely, leaving Liam completely naked. He wrapped his hands around his dick and began to stroke it slowly, before taking the head into his mouth, causing Liam to writhe in pleasure.

"Oh my god Zayn… that feels fucking awesome" he moaned. This only encouraged Zayn to go further, causing more and more pleasure. Liam grabbed the back of Zayn's head and ran his hands through his hair, slowly aiding his movements up and down his penis. "I'm getting close" Liam warned through panting breaths. Zayn increased his pace, wanting to give Liam the best feelings he could offer. "Fuck…" Liam moaned, as he released inside his mouth, bucking his hips. Zayn took all of it in, not wanting to miss any of it. As Liam came down from his high, Zayn moved up to lie next to him, resting his head on Liam's chest. "That was great" Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around Zayn, as they fell asleep together.

**Reviews/suggestions on future story developments are greatly appreciated! This is my first fanfic so I hope I didn't do too bad ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn awoke the next day, a ray of sunlight shining through the gap between the curtains onto his face, highlighting his beauty. He yawned and stretched out his arms before rolling over to see an empty bed. He sighed, not bothering to call his name as he already knew he would get no reply. _'Damn, he must have left…' _he swung his legs out of the bed and placed his feet firmly on the carpet floor, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, when he heard shuffling coming from downstairs. He quickly got up and sprinted out across the landing, making his way down the stairs in just his underwear, to see Liam heading for the door.

"Liam..?" he called. Liam stopped, startled by the noise of his voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Zayn, this was a mistake." He couldn't even look him in the eye, and before Zayn could reply he was gone. The house fell deathly silent, and Zayn sat down on the steps with his head in his hands. He didn't know how to react. He was angry, sad, confused, everything. All these feelings built up inside him, and he attempted to release it by pounding his fist into the wall, the force leaving a visible dent, and his hand turned bright red. He swore, rubbing his hand to try and numb the pain, before making his way back up to his room. Even though there was no one home, he still locked his bedroom door, it made him feel safe. He climbed under the covers, not planning to leave anytime soon. He'd never felt so alone. _'How could he just leave like that? Did last night mean nothing to him?' _He revelled in his self pity, thinking up every possible reason that may have put Liam off, pointing out all his flaws to himself. This carried on late into the afternoon, when he finally decided to get up and shower. He let the water run over him, soaking his ruffled hair and warming his toned body, as he slowly closed his eyes and lost himself in the steam surrounding him.

He was bought back to his senses by the familiar sound of the doorbell, and he quickly turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, sighing as he made his way downstairs. He hated being interrupted, especially when he was already in a bad mood. He opened the door and there was Harry, grinning and holding up a bag full of beer cans.

"Sorry, I was just in the shower." Zayn mumbled.

"I can see," he looked him up and down jokingly "you should cover up mate, that body could turn a straight guy gay!" He made his way through the doorway, laughing to himself, and walked into the kitchen, placing the cans on the side. Zayn rolled his eyes unimpressed and pushed the door shut. He'd forgotten he had planned to have a 'lads night in' with Harry and Niall tonight. This usually consisted of Zayn watching the movie they'd chosen while the other two guys got drunk and watched porn on his laptop. He would always complain but secretly he liked the company, they made him smile, and sometimes that was all he wanted. But right now he was definitely not in the mood for their jokes, he just wanted to be left alone, however he didn't have the heart to kick Harry out so he walked to the living room and sat folding his arms in front of the TV. Harry walked in and handed Zayn a beer, sitting next to him and began making idle conversation before noticing Zayn's reluctance to talk.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Zayn shrugged him off.

"Come on, I'm not that blind, I can tell when something's wrong with you." Zayn scowled but didn't see the point in arguing. Harry was right after all. "Is this something to do with that guy you met last night?"

"How do you-" Zayn began to ask, confused

"Louis told me of course." he grinned. "So?"

"Well, yeah. He came back here last night and we fooled around a bit, nothing major, it was just nice. But when I woke up he was already halfway out the door, told me it was a mistake. He couldn't even look me in the eye." he was stumbling over his words as he recalled what happened. Harry listened intently and put his arm around Zayn's shoulder.

"Wow, I'm sorry, man. He has your number right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then he'll probably come begging you to give him another chance soon. And if he doesn't, well then he's missing out." he smiled, patting his back.

"Thanks Harry." Zayn smiled, the first genuine smile he'd given all day.

The doorbell rang again, this time Niall was waiting with snacks and a DVD for the night. Harry answered the door and quickly filled him in on Zayn's troubles, before they made their way back to the living room, where Niall proceeded to turn the DVD player on and make himself at home.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Zayn asked, mildly interested in what Niall's choice would be.

"Oh it's this film called Shelter." he replied. It was Zayn's favourite movie, and Niall knew that.

"Look I know you're trying to cheer me up but you guys don't have to sit through that, I'm sure you'd rather watch some hot girls being chased in their bikinis by a serial killer or something." Zayn quipped. It was actually a pretty accurate description of what they usually watched. But they were determined to cheer him up, and so they settled down to watch the film after Niall got them all another can of beer. For the first time in what felt like forever, all three boys managed to stick with the film all the way through to the end, without being distracted, although Zayn couldn't really tell whether the film had managed to cheer him up or not, as seeing a happy couple was the last thing he needed right now. So as a result, he decided to numb his angst by drinking his sorrows, and his two friends were more than happy to help. By 10pm all three boys were beginning to get tipsy, and decided to get Zayn's Playstation out for a round of Singstar. They chose to do a rendition of 3 by Britney Spears, with accompanying sexual moves by Niall, which led to so much laughter that the boys weren't even able to finish the song. For the first time Zayn had completely pushed Liam out of his mind, and was able to simply enjoy himself. After a few more rounds the door bell rang, to which Harry jumped up and offered to answer, as Zayn and Niall were embraced in a romantic duet, staring into each others eyes trying their hardest not to laugh. He walked through the hallway and opened the door to an unfamiliar face.

"Alright mate." he greeted.

"Hi, um, is Zayn in?" the boy replied.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Liam."

Harry's smile turned to a frown as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"So you're the one who's upset Zayn?" Harry asked.

"Err…"

"Do you have any idea how you've made him feel? He's been moping around the house all day because for some reason he thinks he's not good enough for you!" he'd always been quite protective over Zayn, and it was showing.

"…I'm sorry." Liam replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Look I'm not the one you need to be apologising too."

"Who is it?" Niall called from the living room.

"One second." Harry shouted back. "I'll give you 5 minutes with him, but if he doesn't want you here you're leaving straight away, okay?"

"O-okay." Liam replied, a little unnerved by Harry's aggression. Harry went back inside and Liam followed him into the living room. Zayn and Niall were sitting laughing over their performance, waiting for Harry to return.

"There's someone here to see you Zayn." Harry stated. Zayn turned around, and the room fell silent as he laid eyes on him. Liam tried to smile to make him feel better, but anger was already building up inside Zayn. He stood up and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, his tone expressing his frustration.

"Zayn I'm sorry, I came to apologise…" Liam replied.

"Apologise? I thought I was a 'mistake'." he said, the hurt in his voice breaking through.

"I didn't mean that, I wasn't thinking straight, please just let me explain." Liam pleaded. Zayn looked to Harry for approval, who gave him a slight nod.

"Alright." he said through gritted teeth. He walked through to the kitchen and Liam followed him. He stopped and leaned back against the counter, folding his arms. "Go on then, explain."

Liam sighed. "That night when we met, I'd been secretly hoping you would come to talk to me for weeks. From the first time I saw you hanging around there, I couldn't get you out of my head. Every week you always seemed to be there but I never would've guessed you were there for me. I didn't think we would ever meet, so it was okay for me to think about you. But when we got talking and went back to your house and we… well…" he was starting to mumble. "Believe it or not in my church guys like us aren't exactly welcomed with open arms."

"Guys like us…" Zayn rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Zayn. My family are homophobic, if they ever found out I wasn't the perfect straight son they think they have then they'd probably disown me, or worse. I don't believe in religion, any of it, but my family are all strict Catholics and I never had a choice. They practically brainwashed me to believe that homosexuals are sinners and deserve to burn in hell. When I started to realise I was attracted to guys I didn't know what to do. I just felt trapped. You're the first person I've ever been able to be myself with, and it felt so great to meet someone like me, but when I woke up everything my parents told me about being gay came flooding back, it made me feel so… so _wrong_. I just couldn't take it, I had to get out of there…" he was getting frustrated trying to explain himself, and Zayn started to worry.

"Liam, I-"

"Do you have any idea how that feels, being told that everything you are is wrong?" he could feel his eyes beginning to well up, and turned away to wipe them on his sleeve, but he was unable to stop the tears flowing. Zayn felt a huge pang of guilt inside himself, he couldn't bare to see Liam upset like this, no matter how much he had annoyed him. He followed his instinct, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, and kissed him on the forehead. Liam placed his head on Zayn's shoulder.

"It's okay, Liam." he whispered. It wasn't much, but it was all he could think to say. He couldn't understand why he felt so responsible for him, it wasn't like him at all. All he wanted to do was make him happy again. Zayn pulled away and put his arms on Liam's shoulders. He looked at him and rested his hand on his cheek, causing Liam to smile through his tears. He grabbed a tissue from the counter and dabbed his eyes, before moving in to kiss his lips gently, for only a second. This wasn't lust, but genuine emotion he was feeling.

"Zayn… I really like you." Liam stuttered. Zayn smiled.

"Me too… you… I mean… damn" they both laughed at his mistake, before hugging one last time. Harry, who had been waiting outside the kitchen with Niall, checked his watch and realised the 5 minutes were up, so went in to check up on them. He entered to the sight of the two embraced in each others arms and smiled, happy that Zayn had managed to work things out. He motioned Niall towards the door and the two made their way out of the house, deciding it was best to leave them alone.

Zayn took hold of Liam's hand, and led him through the hallway and up the stairs to his room, where they sat on his bed and kissed tenderly. They stripped down to their underwear and climbed under the sheets. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam from behind, and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Goodnight Liam."

"Night Zayn."

They both smiled and closed their eyes, falling asleep.

**Sorry for the heavy dialogue, I just wanted to get this part of the story out of the way as soon as possible. I was listening to More Than This when writing Liam's explanation/confession and asdfghjk it made me so emotional ;_; gahh Liam the things you do to me…**

**There will be more sexy time in the next chapter I promise! Please review if you have time :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Liam woke up to the sound of Zayn being sick in the bathroom. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, before throwing off the covers and walking down the landing to see Zayn keeled over with his head leaning on the toilet seat, a layer of sweat lining his back.

"Oh Zayn…" Liam sighed, trying to hide a smile. Zayn was feeling the consequences of his binge drinking session, and Liam would be lying if he said he didn't find the scene at least a little amusing. Zayn hurled once more, but at this point there was not much else to bring up. Liam cringed at the sight, but sat down next to him and placed his hand on his back, rubbing in a circular motion, trying to give him some comfort. Zayn lifted his head out of the toilet bowl and sat leaning against the wall, with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Liam, you shouldn't have to see me like this…" Zayn apologised.

"You don't have to apologise," Liam smiled "just try not to drink so much next time, yeah?"

"Sure," Zayn replied, throwing his best attempt at a smile. Zayn managed to stand up with Liam's help, and put his arm around the other boys shoulder to keep him steady as they made their way towards the shower. Liam went to remove Zayn's boxers but stopped, blushing, and looked to Zayn for permission. He rolled his eyes at him, Liam smiled in return and pulled them down by the waistband. Zayn stepped into the shower and let the water run over his body, as Liam leant against the sink and tried to avert his eyes from the naked body in front of him.

"I'm gonna go… y-yeah" Liam stuttered, before quickly leaving the bathroom. Zayn chuckled to himself, before creasing up his face as his head began to pound. He did his best to clean himself up, and when he was done managed to reach over to the sink to grab his toothbrush and clean his teeth. Liam paced around Zayn's room, thinking un-sexy thoughts to try to get rid of the growing bulge in his own boxers, then decided to use the time to take a look around Zayn's room. He opened the cupboard to find a row of varsity jackets in a variety of colours. Liam pulled a blue one out and tried it on, looking at himself in the mirror. It smelt just like him. Suddenly he heard a noise from the bathroom, and quickly took the jacket off, placing it back on it's hanger, before going to check on Zayn. He was lying flat out on the bathroom floor asleep, with a towel wrapped round his waist. Liam sighed then tapped him with his foot.

"Zayn… get up," Liam bent down and pinched his cheek, to which Zayn groaned in annoyance and turned away. Liam sat cross legged and folded his arms, glaring at him, but no amount of staring was going to make him move. He stood up and grabbed Zayn's arms, pulling him out of the bathroom, then bent down and picked him up, carrying him across the landing and placing him onto his bed. He removed the towel from around Zayn's body and began to dry him off, making sure to avoid his crotch; he was still shy and didn't have any previous experience with anyone, let alone another guy, unlike Zayn who knew exactly what to do to drive men wild. Liam hung the towel up over the door and covered him up with the duvet, leaving him to go back to sleep. He kissed him softly on the forehead before making his way downstairs.

Zayn was woken by the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, gritting his teeth, as his head was still aching from his hangover. He'd promised Liam he would tone the drinking down but this pain was enough to put him off alcohol for good. The door slowly opened and Liam entered, his back to the door, with a tray of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice - he was wearing his jeans but was still shirtless. Zayn observed him as he walked around to the other side of the bed and placed the tray down before climbing onto the bed and sitting up, facing Zayn.

"What's up?" he questioned, as Zayn stared at him.

"Just trying to decide what looks more appealing, you or the food," Zayn grinned. Liam rolled his eyes and jokingly punched his arm. He picked up a pot of syrup and drizzled it over the toasted pancakes, cutting off pieces and feeding it to Zayn.

"Thanks, they're great" Zayn mumbled between chewing.

"You're welcome," Liam beamed, happy with his compliment. "I'm glad you like them."

Zayn shuffled over towards Liam and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"How are you feeling now?" Liam asked.

"Much better" Zayn replied, as the two exchanged a smile. "Hey, Liam…"

"Yeah?"

"How much syrup is left?" he grinned, flashing his bright teeth.

"What are you suggesting?" Liam replied in mock disgust. Zayn laughed and reached over Liam, grabbing for the pot of syrup, and let it 'accidentally' spill over his chest.

"Oops," Zayn smiled, raising his eyebrows at Liam. "Looks like someone's going to have to clean you up." He slowly moved out from under the sheets and straddled Liam, bending down to lick up the warm syrup from his body, his eyes focused on Liam the whole time, watching him shiver as his tongue made contact with the boys skin. He made sure to get every last drop before sliding up to kiss Liam, his tongue flicked out asking for permission to enter, which Liam was more than happy to give. They started out slow then began to pick up the pace, their tongues battling for dominance. After a few moments Zayn broke off the kiss and moved back down to his waist, unbuckling Liam's belt and sliding it off. He then unbuttoned his jeans and helped him remove them, before pulling his underwear down to his knees, not bothering to fully remove them; Zayn was too impatient. He moved back up to Liam's member and blew slightly onto the head, causing Liam to writhe in anticipation.

"Fuck… Zayn… wait…"

Zayn stopped and looked up to Liam "What is it babe?" he asked.

"I want to… well I've been wanting to try… doing it myself." he suggested nervously.

Zayn moved back up to Liam's face and looked him straight in the eyes. "Only if you're certain? I don't want to rush you or make you do anything you don't want to…"

"I'm sure" Liam stated. He grabbed Zayn's shoulders and gently rolled him over, now on top, and moved down to his crotch. He could see the outline of his hard-on through his boxers, and he began to worry. Liam was pretty happy with his size but Zayn's was definitely bigger. But he knew this was what he wanted and so began to slide his boxers off, freeing his dick. It was already beginning to leak pre-cum, which only made Liam more eager. He wrapped his fingers around the base and started to move up and down, attempting to mimick Zayn's own actions, who was currently relishing the other boys' touch. Liam kept this motion going for a minute before he felt ready to move on. He started off slow, swirling his tongue around the head, then moving it down to the base and back up again.

"Oh god… stop teasing me Liam," Zayn groaned in pleasure.

Liam took this as a cue to go all in, and placed his lips around Zayn's penis, taking just a few inches at first, getting used to the sensation of having it inside his mouth. He moved further down, adjusting his throat to take more in, then began a slow bobbing motion, which caused Zayn to let out a gasp. He placed his hands on the back of Liam's head, grabbing at sections of his hair and helping guide him, applying slight pressure as he got closer to his release. Liam gagged slightly, but this made Zayn even hotter, as he lifted his hips up off the bed to meet Liam's mouth, wanting him to take as much of him as he could. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm, and stopped, gently lifting Liam's head up to give him warning, but this only made Liam's grip on his dick stronger, and Zayn took this as a signal to go all out. He pushed Liam's head down with more force and thrusted his hips up as he climaxed, his body squirming in pleasure, letting out a final moan that filled the room as he shouted Liam's name.

Liam waited for Zayn's member to soften in his mouth before moving back up and lying next to Zayn, the two boys both panting for air. Zayn smiled at Liam and thanked him.

"Oh trust me, it was just as exciting for me" Liam blushed. Zayn felt his erection pressing against his leg and realised Liam still hadn't gotten off. He began to move down to Liam's crotch when the familiar sound of the front door opening rang through the house, destroying the silence.

"Zayn, I'm home!" a voice shouted up.

"Shit," Zayn exclaimed. "It's my mom."

**Sorry this chapter took so long (not that anyone was really waiting sdfghjkl ;o;) but I just kept forgetting to write more. Review if you can! ^^ I love hearing feedback/suggestions xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn turned to Liam, his eyes wide open in a panicked expression.

"Shit, shit, shit." Zayn cursed, quickly hopping out of bed and looking around in despair, trying to figure out what to do. Liam stared at him waiting for some form of instruction.

"Zayn?" his mom called out once again. Zayn hopped from foot to foot on the spot before rushing over to open the door slightly.

"Yeah I'm up here mom!" he replied, before closing the door again and rushing back to pick up his boxers. He put them on and picked up Liam's and threw them at his face.

"Get up Liam!" he whispered at him in frustration. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed at him but the tension had made him short-tempered. He ran his hands threw his hair, thinking of what to do, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Fuck…" Zayn hissed, he ran over to Liam who was struggling to pull his jeans up and grabbed him, pulling him over to the closet. He opened the door and pushed him inside.

"Stay quiet," he warned, before closing the door. He jumped back into bed and threw the covers over himself just as his mother knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before entering, and saw Zayn pretending to wake up.

"Still in bed at this time? Gosh Zaynie you're so lazy, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd been sleeping there this whole time." Liam had to stifle a laugh at the nickname. She walked over to Zayn and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before walking around the room picking up the clothes off the floor. She picked up Liam's shirt and looked at it intensely. Zayn felt his heart begin to race. "I haven't seen this one before… is it new?" she questioned.

"O-oh yeah it's new." Zayn stuttered, breathing a sigh of relief in his head. _'That was too close…' _he thought. She folded up the shirt and walked over to Zayn's closet and began to open the door.

"Mom wait!" Zayn blurted out. He reached his arm out in desperation but it was too late. The door was wide open and a shirtless Liam was stood in his closet, his jeans around his ankles, blushing furiously. A silence fell upon the room as all three of them took in what had just happened. A few moments passed before Zayn couldn't stand the tension any more.

"Mom, this is Liam…" he sighed. He saw no way of covering this up, and decided now was as good a time as any to tell her, "…he's my boyfriend."

Liam's face was a mix between shock and happiness. Of course he tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to escape, but inside he felt so proud of Zayn. He'd not only come out to his mother but also referred to him as his boyfriend for the first time, confirming their relationship. But this joy was short lived as he came back to reality, and remembered that he was standing half naked in front of his boyfriends mother. He began to flush red again. Zayn's mom turned around and walked over to Zayn, who was now standing beside his bed awaiting her reaction.

"Well it's about time! I thought you were never going to get a boyfriend." she smiled, reaching her arms out and embracing her son in a tight hug. Zayn shot Liam a confused look but he just shrugged in reply, equally bemused by the sudden turn of events.

"But… how did you know?" Zayn questioned.

"Well let's just say _someone_ needs to remember to clear his internet history more often." she said, giving a look of mock disappointment. Zayn blushed and looked to the floor as Liam choked on the laugh that was trying to leave his mouth, much to Zayn's annoyance. He still couldn't hold back the smile that was appearing on his face, though. He felt such a sense of relief knowing he didn't have to hide anymore.

"Does dad know or…?" Zayn asked hesitantly.

"Not yet... You'll have to give him some time but I'm sure he'll come around," she smiled. They hugged once more before she walked out the room, leaving the two boys alone again.

"Wow." was all Zayn could say. Liam smiled and walked over to him, putting his arm round his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"That was brave of you." he complimented.

"It's not like I had any other choice." Zayn laughed. Both boys sat down on the bed as they tried to process what had just happened.

"So I'm your boyfriend now…?" Liam grinned, breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess, I mean that's if you want to be?"

"Of course."

They hugged each other and kissed lightly before Zayn stood up and took Liam's hand.

"Well, now that we're official, how about we go on a date?"

"That sounds great." Liam stood up and both boys beamed at each other. They made their way downstairs, hand in hand, and walked through to the living room so Liam could say goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Liam," Zayn's mom smiled from the sofa, "look after my Zaynie!" Zayn cringed and rolled his eyes at her insistence on embarrassing him with the nickname.

"I will," Liam smiled back, before the boys moved to the front door, "she seems nice."

"Yeah… so what time should I pick you up tonight?" Zayn asked.

"Seven? My parents are kinda strict with their curfews…" Liam said shyly.

"Seven is fine," Zayn smiled, reassuring him that it didn't matter, "do you want a lift home?"

"Nah it's okay, I can walk." They kissed once more before Liam left down the drive. Zayn waited under the door frame and watched until he had walked out of sight before closing the door and walking back to his room. He lounged around watching TV for a while before realising he was supposed to pick Liam up in an hour. He had to decide what to wear tonight; he knew it didn't really matter, but he wanted to make a good impression on their first official date. After a quick shower he picked out a casual shirt and tie and paired it with skinny jeans and black converse, before styling his hair and checking himself in the mirror.

"Damn…" he whispered to himself as he noticed a small blemish beginning to form on his chin. He ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen where his mom was on the phone. She saw his impatient expression and asked the person on the end of the line to hold for a moment.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Zayn pointed to the mark on his chin and she rolled her eyes, walking through to the living room and picking up her make up bag, pulling out a small tube of concealer. She dabbed some onto his chin and rubbed it in and gave him a nod.

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'm gonna head off now, I'll see you later."

"Take care."

He left the house and got into his car, double checking the directions Liam had written out for him before sending a text to Liam and driving off.

_'Be there in 5 gorgeous x'_

**This chapters kind of short but I thought it would be a nice build up to the next one, where they go on their first date. I'm really excited to write that chapter! ^^ haha~ oh and iv just made a new tumblr for ziam, the link is on my profile if anyone wants to check that out :) review if you can! I love reading them xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn pulled up outside the address Liam had given him and unbuckled his seatbelt, switching off the ignition and making his way up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and took a step back, waiting with his hands linked behind his back. After a few seconds Liam answered and flashed a smile at Zayn, which was reciprocated. He said his goodbyes to his parents before appearing once more in front of Zayn and walking down the drive with him. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a grey waistcoat along with matching jeans and brown shoes. Zayn reached out and opened the door for Liam, giving a small courtesy and gaining a laugh from him.

"Why thank you kind sir," Liam laughed. Zayn walked around to the other side and jumped in the car, turning the key and placing a CD into the player. He began to pull away from the pavement when the song began to play - 'Slave 4 U'.

"Britney…" Liam smiled, looking at Zayn.

"What? She's great!" Zayn replied, dismayed that Liam didn't approve of his musical interests.

"Oh I know, but personally I prefer post-breakdown Britney."

"Oh really, then what's your favourite album?"

"Blackout, definitely her best work."

"No way! That's my favourite of hers."

The two boys bonded over their newly-discovered shared tastes, discussing favourite tracks and videos, and before they knew it they arrived at their destination. Zayn had booked a table for the evening at Bella Italia, as the two both favoured Italian food over British dishes. They walked to the entrance of the restaurant and waited to be shown to their table. They were handed menus and left to decide what they wanted. After a few minutes a familiar face came over to take their orders.

"Hey Zayn" Louis smiled. Liam looked slightly puzzled as the two made pleasantries before Louis asked to take their orders.

"I'll have a margherita," Zayn requested.

"And for your friend?" Louis asked, gaining an annoyed expression from Liam.

"Spaghetti carbonara please."

"And drinks?" he asked, scribbling down their order.

"Two cokes please," Zayn spoke for the both of them.

"Okay, that'll be with you shortly," he said smiling at Zayn, before walking off.

"Who was that?" Liam asked.

"Just an acquaintance."

"Looked like more than just an 'acquaintance' to me…" he remarked.

"He's an old friend of Harry's, I met him a few days ago-"

"Right."

Zayn noticed Liam's annoyance and shot him a questioning look. "You're not jealous are you?"

"No." Liam snapped.

"You so are!" Zayn laughed to himself, "don't worry, it's kinda cute actually."

"Whatever…"

"Seriously though Li, even if he was interested, no one can compare to you." The comment gained a shy smile from Liam, and Zayn sensed that he'd managed to convince him. He decided it would probably be best to leave out the fact that the two had been close to fucking just a few days prior. "So what did you have to tell your parents to get permission to come out tonight?"

"I told them I was going to a friends house to study."

"Oh, a friend? And would this friend happen to be _incredibly_ good looking and charismatic?" Zayn smirked. Liam rolled his eyes and laughed at Zayn's attempt at self-flattery.

"If they knew I was here I think they'd ban me from ever leaving the house."

"Well then we'll have to make sure they don't find out" Zayn smiled cheekily. He felt reassured by how laid-back Zayn was being about the whole situation, and he began to relax a bit. Louis came back with the two drinks and shortly after both of the boys meals arrived. Zayn managed to keep the conversation to a minimum with Louis, although he clearly wanted to stay and make the evening as awkward for Liam as possible; had he not been working he would have probably pulled up a seat and joined them. When the two were left alone they began to eat, and conversation turned to the topic of past relationships.

"So you've never been with a guy before?" Zayn asked curiously.

"Nope, this is actually my first date…" Liam felt shy as a result of his inexperience. "What about you? Any past relationships I should know about?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah. I don't want us to keep anything from each other." Liam smiled.

Zayn hesitated. "Okay. I've never actually done this before with a guy, the whole dating thing. I've messed around with… well more than enough. But up until now I've only ever been out with girls. My last relationship didn't end too good, I suppose I can't really blame her for being pissed when she walked in on me fucking her brother."

Liam nearly choked on his food upon hearing this. "What!" he exclaimed. He'd heard what Zayn had said perfectly well but he couldn't believe how casual he was being about it. He felt a huge drop in his stomach and he began to seriously consider walking out right then. Zayn noticed Liam's expression and his eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, no, Li, this was so long ago, I was at a really difficult point in my life, my parents were always fighting and I was really struggling to come to terms with being gay. I just needed someone to listen and he was there for me. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Liam began to calm down slightly but he was still shocked by what he had heard.

"After that I just began sleeping with any guy that wanted it. I had standards, of course, but I became so reliant on being with another guy. I just wanted to feel needed by someone, but I couldn't deal with being in a relationship with a guy, part of me was still in denial. That's how I lived for about a year; going home with random guys then leaving before they woke up." Zayn could tell Liam was becoming uncomfortable hearing this. "But I've changed, honestly. It's been six months since I last slept with anyone, and I've just been spending time alone and with friends, discovering who I am. Meeting you really helped me come to terms with being gay. I mean, before you came along I couldn't even imagine dating another guy. Now that's all I want."

Silence. That was the reply from Liam. Silence, for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened my mouth." Zayn apologised.

"No, Zayn, I'm glad you told me, its just…"

"Just what?"

Anger began to build inside him; he knew what was coming.

"It's going to take me a while to come to terms with this… you're gonna have to give me some time…"

"It's fine. You don't want to date a whore. I understand."

"Zayn, wait…"

Zayn pulled a £20 note out of his wallet and placed it on the table before standing up and, after taking one last look at Liam, left the restaurant, ignoring Louis' goodbye on the way out. He walked out onto the now darkened street, ignoring the rain pouring around him, and came to a halt a few restaurants down, leaning against the wall and placing his head in his hands. He began to cry. He tried his hardest to resist the sudden surge of tears but he just couldn't stop. They blended with the rain drenching his face as his hair fell from it's usual styled position to stick to his forehead. The emotionless shell created from self-hatred and denial was beginning to crack. All because of one boy. The lights around him became blurry as his eyes were swamped with tears. He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve and began to walk, with no particular destination. He just wanted to get away.

"Zayn!" A voice called out. It was Liam. Zayn stopped for a moment and turned to see Liam slowly running towards him. "Zayn, wait…"

"Just go away, Liam." he called, his voice beginning to crack. He turned and began walking once again, increasing in speed. He managed a few metres before a pair of arms enveloped him from behind, pulling him in tight. He didn't even have the energy to resist.

"I love you, Zayn."

He felt his body go weak upon hearing the words. There was not one trace of doubt in his voice. They remained like this as the world passed by them, at this moment nothing else mattered but each other. Zayn turned around in Liam's arms and the two looked deep into each others eyes.

"I love you too Liam."

Liam brushed Zayn's wet hair aside from his face, and raised a hand to his cheek, feeling how cold it was. He placed a tender kiss on his lips, just one, to show his complete devotion to him. The two basked in the moment before Zayn started to laugh.

"What?" Liam questioned, smiling at him.

"Kissing in the rain, anyone would think you planned this," Zayn grinned. The two boys laughed at the cheesiness of the situation, before Liam took hold of Zayn's hand.

"We should get going."

"Okay."

The two boys walked hand in hand through the rain, with no idea where they were going or where they would end up. All they knew is that whatever they did, it would be together.

**It took me quite a while to write this one, so I hope you liked it! I know all my chapters seem to be depressing haha so I apologise. But I thought it was necessary to explain Zayn's background a bit more. I've been losing motivation for this story lately so I might not write another chapter for a while. I do want to continue it though. In the meantime, if you guys want me to write a 1D one shot, suggestions for storylines/pairings are welcome! ^^ please review too~ xx**


	6. Chapter 6

The two boys arrived back at Zayn's house at around two in the morning, after walking the long journey back from town and stopping for shelter every so often. They struggled to keep their hands off each other whenever they got a moments rest from the pelting rain, but they managed to keep the PDA's to a minimum as neither boy was particularly fond of the idea of sexual activities out in the open. Zayn had decided to leave his car in town and get a bus back to pick it up the next day; they were already soaked by the time he remembered and he didn't want to ruin the moment, he liked walking with Liam, just the two of them, especially at night, even with the rain. Zayn fumbled around in his jeans pocket for his keys, when Liam reached around and grabbed at his crotch.

"Not here…" he grinned, as Zayn let out a small moan.

"Liam, what's gotten into you?" Zayn giggled.

"Seeing you all wet like that, it's kinda hot," he replied. Zayn turned his head around to meet Liam and moved in for a kiss, as Liam moved his hand round to his pockets and pulled out a set of keys.

"Found them" he smiled, before handing them over to Zayn, who turned back to face the door and unlocked it. They stumbled into the dark hallway and Liam let out a little cry as he fell into Zayn.

"Shh!" Zayn whispered before breaking out into silent laughter. He felt along the wall for the light switch and turned it on, breathing a sigh of relief at being able to see again. He turned to Liam and pushed him against the wall, kissing him briefly before instructing him to follow him through to the kitchen. He reached up to open a cupboard and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels, and began to pour one out.

"Oh, Zayn I…" he started.

"What's wrong Li?" Zayn asked, stopping filling up the glass.

"I uh, can't drink."

"Oh. Why not?" he looked slightly disappointed.

"I had a problem with my kidneys when I was young and, well, it's complicated… sorry."

Zayn picked up the glass and poured it's contents down the sink before placing the bottle back in it's cupboard and walking over to Liam, taking his hand.

"You don't have to keep apologising. I just wish you'd told me sooner," he smiled.

"Sor… oops," he said, trying to hide his mistake. Zayn began to walk down the hallway, leading Liam by his hand, and the two made their way up to his room. They stripped out of their wet clothes down to their underwear and got under the covers, trying to make as little noise as possible so they didn't disturb Zayn's mom. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and they fell asleep in no time at all, both boys exhausted from the long walk home.

Liam woke up to the sound of Zayn's alarm going off at 7:30am. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Zayn had hopped out of bed and was rushing around trying to find clothes to wear.

"Why are you up so early?" Liam moaned.

"Some of us have jobs to go to," Zayn replied hurriedly, "I'm gonna take a shower, back in a minute."

Liam laid back and waited; he was on a two week break from college so he hadn't had to worry about getting up early lately, unlike Zayn. He squinted his eyes and cursed to himself when he remembered he would have to explain to his parents why he never came home last night, he knew he'd be in trouble. He got up and walked over to his damp jeans on the floor and pulled his phone out of the pocket. He wiped the screen and saw that he had two messages and five missed calls.

"Damn…" he whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked a dripping wet Zayn. He walked into the room in just a towel, which he had now pulled off to dry himself and his hair.

"Oh just my mom, I completely forgot to tell her I wasn't coming home…" he mumbled, before turning round and seeing a totally naked Zayn in front of him, "…um, that was a quick shower." He began to blush slightly and turned back to face the wall. Zayn let out a laugh at his reaction and walked up behind him, kissing him on the neck and then turning him around.

"You don't have to look away whenever I'm naked you know" he grinned. Zayn took Liam's hand and moved it up to feel his chest, then let go, allowing Liam to explore for himself. Up till now all the sexual activity they had partaken in was done in the heat of the moment, more through lust than passion; they hadn't had a chance to explore each others bodies. However now was not the time, as Zayn had an hour before he had to be at work, and with no car he was going to have to get the bus to town. He slowly moved Liam's hand away and then walked over to his cupboard, pulling out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here, you can wear these, your clothes are still wet. I'll put them in a carrier bag for you."

"Thanks," Liam smiled. He took the clothes and after finding out they both wore the same size jeans he put them on and quickly checked himself in the mirror. Zayn had also finished dressing and was ready to leave. "I'll bring them back next time I see you."

"Okay, cool," Zayn replied. Liam picked up his phone and Zayn got his work bag ready before the two headed downstairs and out the door. They walked up the drive and stopped to say goodbye.

"My friend Harry's having a party at his place this Friday, he said I could bring a friend so I was going to ask if you wanted to come." he smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Liam said, before the smile left his face, "…if my parents let me that is."

"Ahh, right, I'd forgotten about that. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back on time." he winked.

"Oh yeah? And look what happened last time you said that." he rolled his eyes then let out a small laugh.

"What are you gonna tell your parents?"

"I'm not sure… I think I'll just tell them the truth, that I slept over at a friends house, I doubt they'll suspect anything. I'll leave out the fact that we were half naked and cuddling though."

Zayn laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and walking up towards the bus stop. Liam watched for a while before turning around and making his own journey home. He knew his parents wouldn't be happy but that they'd rather him sleep over at a guys house than a girls house, at least for as long as they thought he was straight. The walk took him half an hour as he wasn't exactly in a rush to get back, and he stopped off at the newsagents to get some snacks; he'd probably be sat inside on his laptop for the next few days so he wanted supplies. He reached his house and opened the gate at the end, then walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds before it opened to the sight of his mothers angered face.

"Where have you been?" she asked, almost shouting. Liam spent the next ten minutes explaining to her and trying to get her to calm down about the whole situation, before walking up the stairs to his room and shutting the door behind him. She told him he wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for the next few days, but that was fine with him, as he wasn't planning on leaving anyway. And the party wasn't for another four days, he was sure by then he'd be allowed out again. He sighed and sat down at his desk, opening his laptop and signing into facebook. One friend request. He knew who it would be before he even clicked on it. Zayn Malik. Accept. _'Profile stalking time'_ he thought to himself. He looked through some of his photo albums and previous statuses before he started to feel slightly guilty for doing so much 'research' and checking up on him. He clicked back onto his newsfeed and browsed through the uninspiring status updates and duck face photos of the popular girls from college for five minutes before quickly becoming bored, and so opened a new tab and logged into tumblr. He followed quite a few porn blogs, so he had to be careful when his parents were around, but this also made him feel guilty. He knew Zayn probably wouldn't mind, but he wanted to at least check with him first. He checked some of his favourite music blogs before walking over to sit on his bed and pulling his phone out. He had one new message.

'_Hey babe, sorry I had to rush you out this morning, how did your parents take it? Xx'_

He smiled at Zayn's use of 'babe', and was about to reply when his phone started to vibrate. He pressed the green button and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Li-Li!" the caller almost sang down the phone. The nickname had annoyed Liam at first but if he was being honest he kind of liked it now. It was his old friend from school, Danielle. The two had known each other for ten years now and they were currently attending the same college.

"What do you want?" he sighed, half jokingly.

"You know that guy you just added? Zayn something?" she questioned.

"Zayn Malik, yes. And he added me anyw-"

"Whatever, he's cute. Do you think you could introduce me?"

Liam cringed at the request. "No, Dani, I cannot introduce you."

"And why not!"

"I've only just met the guy, I don't want to freak him out by introducing him to _you_ so soon."

"Boo, you whore!"

Liam laughed at the comment; the two loved quoting Mean Girls, it was their favourite film, one which both knew off by heart.

"I'm sorry," Liam apologised.

"It's fine" she sighed in response. There was a long silence, something not often heard when Danielle was around, which gave Liam time to work up the courage to tell her what he'd wanted to tell her for years.

"Hey Dani…"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm gay."

"Well, duh."

"You knew?"

"Since year 6. I thought it was pretty obvious when you asked to try on a pair of my high heels."

Liam cringed at the memory.

"Hey, I was curious, I just wanted to see what it felt like."

"Right."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad you told me. And if you want someone to talk to you know I'm here for you."

"Hey Dani..."

"What?"

"Zayn's my boyfriend"

"What! But he's mine! I swear to god Liam... why are all the good ones gay?"

Liam almost fell off the bed laughing at her reaction, which only furthered her annoyance. She sighed heavily down the phone.

"You make sure he treats you right yeah?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"I gotta go. I'm babysiting my little cousin tonight, ugh. I really am happy you told me."

"Me too. See ya Dani."

"Bye, Liam."

He hung up and placed his phone on the side, contemplating how he would spend the next few days without seeing Zayn. He managed to get some college work done, and caught up with a few old friends over facebook. He watched a pile of movies he'd been meaning to watch and even listened to a few bands Zayn had suggested to him. The two spent the whole week texting of course, which made the wait slightly more bearable, and before he knew it, it was Friday morning, the day he would get to see his boyfriend again. He pulled out his phone and saw another text from Zayn:

'_Morning beautiful. Can't wait to see you! I'll pick you up after work tonight around six xx'_

**Wow this chapter was loooong haha. Well I came out to my parents last night sdfghjkl and it didn't really go as planned so I've just been sat in my room all day and I figured I'd write another chapter! It's turned out quite long and not much has really happened haha ^^ oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the party, of course, booyooo! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Liam spent most of the day finishing the last bits of his college work and making a quick journey to the off license, and then decided what to wear on the night, wanting to make a good first impression for Zayn's friends. Technically he had already met two of them, but he didn't really count that as a proper introduction. He had convinced his mom to let him go to the party on the conditions that he would be back before 11pm and that there would be no alcohol/drugs/sexual activity. Of course Liam knew that all three would most definitely be occurring, but his parents didn't need to know that. After showering, he picked out a checked shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans and got dressed. He was ready half an hour early, and spent the time staring at the clock and occasionally fixing his hair in the mirror. Liam had arranged for Zayn to pick him up round the corner from his house as he wanted to avoid questions about who he was from his parents.

His phone let off a ring as a text from Zayn came through, telling him to leave the house. He reached under his bed and picked up a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka that he had bought earlier; he didn't plan on drinking any of it but he felt it would be rude to turn up to Harry's empty handed. After placing it into a plastic carrier bag he ran down the stairs and quickly put on a pair of converse. He shouted goodbye to his parents and left the house before they had chance to reply, wanting to avoid unnecessary warnings and cautions about the party. He closed the gate behind him and walked the short distance down the road and round a corner to where Zayn was waiting in his car with sunglasses on. Liam smirked at his attempt to look cool while waiting for him. He knocked on the window and waved at Zayn, giving a cute smile. Zayn leant over to unlock the door and opened it for Liam, who got in and placed a brief kiss onto his lips.

"Hey," Liam smiled.

"Hello," Zayn grinned.

They had to make a quick stop at Zayn's so he could get changed out of his work clothes. On the drive there Liam couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in his shirt and tie, which was now hanging loose around his neck as a few buttons had been undone. He'd be quite happy for Zayn to just wear this all night, but he knew it probably wasn't the most comfortable attire. They pulled up outside and walked up to the house. When they got inside Zayn moved upstairs to his room, leaving Liam downstairs waiting for him. Zayn's mom poked her head round the corner of the living room door to see who was there and, after seeing it was Liam, walked out to greet him with a smile on her face. She embraced him in a quick hug and the two exchanged pleasantries.

"He seems so much happier since he's met you y'know," she started.

"I guess I must be doing something right then," Liam laughed nervously. He still wasn't quite used to talking about having a boyfriend around other people.

"Well whatever it is, keep it up! It makes me happy knowing he's got someone to talk to."

Zayn came rushing down the stairs in dark jeans and a blue varsity jacket. _'Typical outfit…' _Liam thought.

"You haven't been saying anything embarrassing have you?" Zayn directed towards his mom.

"Oh don't worry I'll leave you alone now. You two have a nice time!"

"Thanks," Liam said, "It was nice seeing you again."

They said their goodbyes then made their way back to Zayn's car. The two arrived at Harry's house for half seven and were greeted by an already half-drunk harry, who appeared to have started early on the drinks.

"Alright mate!" he greeted, throwing his arm around his shoulder "Liam…" he nodded.

"Hey," Liam replied, trying to appear friendly.

"Come in," Harry motioned, pulling Zayn inside with Liam following close behind. They stopped in the spacious living room where around twenty people were currently chatting and drinking. Two couples were occupying the large sofa, their tongues down each others throats and their hands roaming each others bodies. There was music playing quietly in the background as there were still more people expected to arrive and the party wasn't in full swing yet. This was the first proper house party Liam had been too; all his previous experiences had involved pass the parcel and musical chairs, so he felt more than a little out of place amongst the crowd of noisy teenagers. Harry made his way over to the corner of the room where Louis was flirting with an uncomfortable looking Niall, who was doing his best to reject his advancements. As soon as he saw Zayn approaching however, he stopped and wrapped his arms around Zayn in a hug, patting his back. Liam gave him a glare as Louis grinned back at him and winked at him, seeing he'd gotten the reaction he wanted. Liam looked away and tried to act indifferent but the annoyed look stayed put on his face.

"It's nice to see you again," Zayn said before turning to Liam, "guys you remember Liam right?"

They all nodded and said their greetings, which Liam reciprocated. The group engaged in conversation as more people began to arrive, the whole time Louis giving flirtatious looks and taking all the opportunities he could to touch Zayn; every brush of a hand or touching of arms made Liam more annoyed and uncomfortable with the situation, but he tried his best to keep his cool. Eventually the room was filled with around forty people, with a few more in the kitchen supplying a constant flow of drinks.

Zayn noticed that Liam wasn't looking so happy and so decided to try and lighten the mood. He walked over to the stereo system and scrolled through Harry's song collection on his iPod. He found what he was looking for and a familiar sound began to play throughout the house. The synths of 'Piece Of Me' blasted through the speakers and Zayn slowly made his way over to Liam, looking him straight in the eyes and biting his lip. He stopped before him and started to dance in time with the music. Liam began to laugh at his attempt to entice him but, as he turned away from Liam and began to grind on his crotch, the smile on his face was replace by a look of slight pleasure as he let out a moan at the contact. He instantly felt embarrassed at letting out the noise and checked to see if anyone was looking, but no one in the room seemed to notice, as they were all currently engaged in similar movements with each other. Zayn carried on his dancing, surprising Liam at his ability.

"And where did this come from?" he jokingly asked.

"It's easy, come on, just let your body feel the music." Zayn smiled back.

Liam was just starting to loosen up and enjoy himself when the music suddenly stopped and was replaced by a slow ballad. There were a few groans from people around the room but they eventually dispersed to get more drinks while a few couples stayed and altered their dancing to fit the song. Liam looked towards the stereo to see the person who changed the song was Louis, who was now walking over to Zayn. He was starting to get frustrated at Louis' constant attempts to take Zayn from him but when he heard what he had to say his face let off a look of confusion.

"May I?" Louis asked Zayn, taking hold of Liam's hand.

"Uh, sure," Zayn replied, stepping away from Liam and allowing Louis to move closer, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Liam would have protested but he wanted to see where this was going. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder, which made Liam stiffen up slightly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in annoyance.

"I'm more of a Christina guy if I'm honest, Britney just never did it for me," he smirked, beginning to sway to the music.

"You know what I'm talking about - you haven't been able to keep your eyes off Zayn all night and now you ask to dance with me?"

"What, so I'm not even allowed to share a dance with you? You're not his _property_ you know."

This particular comment made Liam grit his teeth. Of course he wasn't Zayn's property, but that didn't mean he could slow dance with every guy he met. There was a line and Louis was clearly looking to cross it.

"I know I'm not his property. He's not like that."

"Oh come on, I see guys like him all the time, they just want to own their boyfriends. It makes them feel in control. Pretty soon you won't be able to go anywhere without telling him first."

"Well you clearly don't know very much about him if you think that's what he's like."

Liam tried to pull away from him but this only made Louis grip his waist tighter, pushing his crotch into his.

"Oh really? I know enough about his past to tell you that while he's busy controlling your life he wouldn't think twice about cheating on you. I give it a couple of months at most."

"Stop."

"Why? I'm only telling you the truth. You're his _property_ and deep down you know it's true."

"No. I'm not."

Louis looked towards the door and saw Zayn returning with a drink in each hand.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Kiss me."

"What? You're cra-"

He was cut off by Louis' lips crashing against his own. It was sloppy and uncomfortable, but then it wasn't particularly meant to be romantic. It was enough to get Zayn's attention though, and as Liam quickly pulled away he saw him standing behind Louis, his face a mix of anger and shock. He turned and walked back out of the room as Liam ran after him into the hallway, pushing past Louis.

"Zayn, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were snogging another guys face off."

"It wasn't my fault, he just sprung it on me, he's been trying to pull us apart all night."

"Oh don't blame this on him, Liam."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed all the flirting and the touching, I've had to put up with it all night and you haven't even tried to push him away."

"So this is my fault now?"

"No, Zayn, you know that's not what I meant, just please believe me. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Zayn shook his head and turned to walk away when Harry approached the two.

"He's telling the truth Zayn," he started, "Liam tried to push him off but he wouldn't let him go. This is just what Louis does." He gave a sympathetic look towards the two of them, feeling guilty for his friends behaviour, as he was the one who invited him. Zayn appeared to calm down slightly, now knowing Liam hadn't been the cause of the kiss, but began to anger once more when he remembered what Louis had tried to do. He walked past Liam and Harry and back into the living room.

"Zayn?" Liam shouted after him, before a loud gasp of shock was heard from one of the guests. Liam rushed through and saw Louis sitting on the floor holding his nose as blood poured from it, a heavily-breathing Zayn standing above him. Liam ran over to him and stared at him in shock. The music had been turned off and the three of them were now the centre of everyone's attention.

"Zayn what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry shouted, moving towards him and pushing him in anger, before bending down next to Louis and helping him up. Zayn began to regret his actions, feeling the disappointed stares of everyone around him. He ran off outside, slamming the door behind him. Liam followed shortly after, the cold air hitting his face as he left the warmth of the house and found Zayn sitting on a wall out the front with his head in his hands. He sat down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder, comforting him.

"Well that was… unexpected," Liam said with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw his smug face and I couldn't help it. It was like he was asking me to do it."

"I know. It's okay Zayn, but I don't think we should go back in there anytime soon."

The two sat for a few minutes before the door to the house opened and Louis walked out, holding a tissue to his nose. Harry followed him, urging him forwards. Zayn got up to walk off but Liam held him in place, wanting to hear what Louis had to say.

"I uh… I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have done what I did. Sorry for kissing you Liam, and sorry for trying to make you jealous, Zayn." he said, almost like he was reading from a cue card. It was clear this was Harry's idea and not his.

"What, do you honestly expect me to forgive you?" Zayn laughed at his attempt at an apology.

"Look you two don't have to be best friends all of a sudden but can you at least put up with each other for tonight? I don't want this to ruin the party for everyone." Harry pleaded.

"Fine…" Zayn sighed. The two of them reluctantly shook hands as a sign of peace, and Louis and Harry made their way back inside.

"Thanks Zayn." Liam smiled, "I don't want any more trouble tonight, I just want to enjoy the time we've got."

Zayn smiled back and they followed Harry back into the house, rejoining everyone else who had swiftly forgotten what had happened and had gone back to having a good time. Louis kept to his word and stayed out of their way for the rest of the evening, and they managed to enjoy themselves despite the drama from earlier. It wasn't long before Liam looked at the clock and realised he had to get going. He apologised to Harry for having to leave so early and thanked him for the invite.

"You're welcome. I'll let you guys know when my next one is, although hopefully we can avoid knocking anyone out then yeah?"

Zayn gave a nervous laugh and apologised again as he still felt guilty for his actions. They said goodbye to Niall, who was currently sitting with his arm around a girl on the sofa doing his best to impress her, and even got a nod from Louis on their way out. Zayn dropped Liam off at the same place he picked him up and got out the car, walking round to stand next to him. He had a few minutes before his curfew, so the two leant against the car and made conversation.

"I really am sorry for all this drama I've put you through Liam."

"It's fine."

"But it isn't… you've been so patient with me and I just want things to be perfect for you."

"Well I think it's fair to say I've caused you a few problems too." Liam laughed.

"Do you think we'll ever have one night out where something doesn't go wrong?" Zayn sighed, turning to face him.

"One day. But for now lets just make the most of what we have." He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before standing up and checking the time. "I should probably get going…"

"It was good seeing you again tonight. I missed you y'know."

"I missed you too. I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Of course," he smiled, "see ya Liam."

"Bye, Zayn."

He watched Liam walk away, hating every time he had to say goodbye even more than the last, but he was already planning how to make things up to him, and he was sure there wouldn't be anyone there to ruin things this time.

**Oh this chapter was so long! The longest one so far. I guess I really got into it haha ^^' also I know this chapter was kinda predictable but I couldn't resist having Louis interfere! Thankyou for the nice reviews, they make me really happy, especially the reviews from familiar faces, it lets me know you're still reading and enjoying the story! :D well my parents seem okay with me being gay now, I even ordered a Liam Payne poster for my room, my mom just rolled her eyes hahaha~ oh well. ****Review if you have the time please! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Liam was sitting in his room on Saturday night, as per usual, when his phone rang. He knew instantly it was Zayn as he'd set his favourite Britney song as a personalised ringtone for him. He picked up his phone from the desk and answered it before lying down on his bed.

"Hello Zayn," Liam greeted.

"Hey sexy," Zayn returned, to which Liam blushed slightly, "look out your window."

Liam got back off his bed and went to open the curtains slightly. He looked out to see Zayn's car parked across the road and quickly shut them.

"My parents are downstairs!" he hissed.

"So? It's not like I'm parked outside your house." Zayn was always amused at his over-reactions.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. C'mon, we're going out."

"Oh we are? And how come I wasn't informed of this?"

"Haven't you ever heard of spontaneity?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Li, come on, I'm waiting."

He opened the curtains to see Zayn looking up at him, patting the seat next to him. He rolled his eyes and closed them again, returning to the phone.

"What am I gonna tell my parents?"

"You'll think of something. See you in five. Oh and wrap up, it's cold out."

After hanging up Liam pushed his phone into his jeans pocket and pulled a hoodie over his head before leaving his room and walking to the living room where his parents were watching TV.

"I'm going for a walk, need a break from studying." Liam announced.

"Okay… don't be long. I want you back by 10." his mom instructed.

He left the house and turned, walking down the road stopping round the corner. Zayn followed in his car and stopped next to him, picking him up.

"Missed you." Zayn said, giving his best cute face.

"You saw me last night," Liam laughed, before leaning over to kiss his cheek, "where are we going?"

Zayn tapped his nose twice and started the car, setting off for the unknown destination. It was 8pm and already getting dark, Liam assumed they were going for a meal or to his house, so was surprised when Zayn pulled up outside the local park. Zayn reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a black ribbon.

"Close your eyes," Zayn smiled.

"Why…?" Liam questioned.

"Just, trust me, okay?"

Liam nodded and closed his eyes. Zayn carefully wrapped the ribbon around his eyes and tied it at the back, making sure he couldn't see.

"You okay?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded again. Zayn picked up a bag from the car and put it over his shoulder, before reaching out and taking hold of Liam's hand to guide him through the park, the two walking across the grass and up a hill until they came to a stop in front of the beginning of a woodland area. Zayn warned Liam that the ground would be bumpy before moving on, taking extra care with Liam as they walked through a pathway into the woods. A few minutes later and they reached their destination, Zayn placed his hand gently onto Liam's chest to stop him. In the middle of the woods was a parting, an open circle of grass surrounded by trees. It gave a perfect view of the sky and allowed the moonlight to shine through the otherwise darkly lit area.

"Give me a second," Zayn requested, before leaving Liam's side.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"Nearly done..."

Liam waited a few moments before Zayn returned and stepped behind him, slowly undoing the blindfold that had been place upon him and allowing him to take in the sight. In the centre of the opening was a red blanket laid out, with candles scattered around in holders, that had just been lit. There was a selection of food placed on the blanket along with a bottle and two glasses.

"Oh my god, Zayn, this is perfect!" Liam announced.

"I wanted to make up for our first date being such a disaster…" Zayn blushed.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Well, you're worth it," he winked, before kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand, leading him over to the centre. They sat down opposite each other and Zayn introduced all the food he had brought along with him, ending with a bottle of red wine.

"Isn't that-" Liam started.

"Non-alcoholic," Zayn smiled, "don't worry."

Liam had to resist the urge to jump on him right then. It was a perfect evening and Zayn had done everything he could to make it special. They began by eating the sandwiches Zayn had made by hand, and quickly moved onto dessert, strawberries and cream, of which Zayn found enjoyment from feeding them to Liam. He spilt some cream on his chin which Zayn quickly moved in to lick off.

"Zayn! Don't be disgusting," Liam giggled.

"I don't remember you complaining last time I licked you," Zayn grinned.

Liam blushed and looked to the ground, causing Zayn to grip his face and place a trail of kisses all over it. Liam cringed and tried to pull away.

"Okay, okay! You can stop now," he laughed. After they finished eating, the two laid back and stared at the sky, Liam resting his head on Zayn's chest. Zayn began to play with Liam's hair, gaining a purr of satisfaction from him. They sat like this for an hour, talking about anything they could think of, before Liam realised it was time for him to leave. He sat up and tapped Zayn's shoulder, who was now resting his eyes, and told him he had to go. The two started to pack away everything they had brought with them then took one last look at the moon together. They faced each other, Zayn placing his hand on Liam's face and pressing his lips against the others for a brief but tender kiss.

"Thankyou for tonight Zayn, this was wonderful."

"You're welcome, I'm just happy to see you smile."

"My parents are going to a wedding next Friday, it's quite far so they're staying for the weekend, my place will be free if you want to come round." Liam hinted.

"I'd love to," Zayn winked, "who knows what we'll get up to."

Liam blushed and gave Zayn a small nudge on the shoulder. The two laughed and linked hands, making their way back through the woods and out of the park to Zayn's car. They drove back to Liam's house and said a brisk goodbye before Liam returned home with just a few minutes to spare before his curfew. He decided to go straight to bed but couldn't sleep with all the thoughts of Zayn running through his head. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his boxers down slightly and taking hold of his already hard member, letting out a small sigh at the touch. He began a slow up and down motion along the shaft and let the fantasies of him and Zayn play out in his head. Everything he wanted to do but was too scared to ask, was all allowed to happen in his head. He sped up his movements as he neared climax and began to massage the area just above his penis. His body stiffened and his back arched slightly off the bed as he erupted, suppressing the moan that was threatening to leave his mouth. He lay still for a few moments, his breathing heavy as he came down from his high. After cleaning himself up he threw his boxers to the side of the bed, rolling over and closing his eyes, thinking of what the next weekend would bring.

**This chapter was basically my dream date :P haha. If someone reading this wants my adopted babies then do this and im all yours ;w; i added a bit of smut at the end because I took a while to update and this was a short chapter haha. Hope you enjoyed it! xx**


	9. Chapter 9 (Part One)

**_Two months later._**

Zayn shuffled around the store floor, following his mother who was weaving in and out of the displays and occasionally stopping to point out garishly coloured ties in an attempt to match them with his suit. It was a week till Liam's college prom and Zayn had gladly accepted Liam's invitation to join him as his date, but the need to buy a suit had totally skipped his mind until a few days ago, when his mother questioned what he would be wearing. Usually these events were strictly college students only but as attendance was expected to be lower than usual the college had made allowance for 'plus-ones', on the condition that they were of a similar age group, and that all responsibility for their actions lay with the student that invited them. Of course Zayn would never do anything to cause trouble for Liam, but the fact that he trusted him made him feel good.

"How about this one?" his mom asked, lightly gripping a dark red tie. Zayn nodded in approval and they moved towards the store owner to pay for the tie.

"Is this for prom?" the store owner, a pleasant looking woman in her 50's, asked.

"Yep," Zayn smiled in return.

"Well an attractive young man like yourself must have a date, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," he answered, blushing slightly.

"Who's the lucky girl? Someone from school?"

"Ah..."

"Well actually-" his mom began.

"-my boyfriend will be accompanying me," Zayn interrupted.

The store owner appeared slightly taken aback before quickly flashing a smile and folding the tie up.

"I hope you two have a wonderful time," she said, placing it into a small carrier bag and handing it over to Zayn in exchange for his money.

"Thanks," he said, flashing a grin before taking the bag and waving goodbye. They made their way down the stairs and out of the store. The air was hot and humid, the blaze of the summer sun made bearable only by a cool gentle breeze that appeared every once in a while. Zayn had arranged to meet Liam in the afternoon to go for something to eat, but all he wanted to do was get home and shower; sweat was already beginning to form on his back from walking all day in the heat and being with him would only make him hotter. He browsed a few more shops with his mother before it was time for him to meet Liam.

"I'm gonna head off now," Zayn proclaimed, "Do you need a lift home?"

"Okay then, no I'll get a taxi, I still have some things I need to do here, then I'm going to meet your nan for a drink, I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Alright mom, see you later." He waved goodbye and then pulled out his phone, dialling Liam's number. The tone rang for a short while before the familiar sound of his boyfriend's voice came down the speaker.

"Hey Zayn," Liam greeted.

"Hey Li, do you mind if we skip eating and go back to mine? I'm sweaty and I need to shower."

"Lovely," he rolled his eyes jokingly, "yeah that's fine with me."

"You love it really."

"I guess... so what time should I come round?"

"I'll pick you up in about half an hour"

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

><p>Zayn followed his usual routine and parked up around the corner to wait for Liam, who had once again made an excuse to leave the house. He sent a text announcing his arrival and waited patiently for his boyfriend to appear. A few minutes of checking twitter on his phone passed when he heard a knock on his side window. He looked up to the familiar face and reached across to unlock the door. The boy slid in and closed the car door behind him.<p>

"Hey," Liam greeted. He began to speak again but Zayn cut him off, placing a finger to his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I have something for you." He reached around the back seat and felt around, pulling out a flower wrapped in decorative paper, and presented it to Liam. A note with printed hearts on the back was attached with a ribbon. He turned it over, careful not to crease it, and read the message.

_For my boyfriend, I love you x_

"Thankyou, it's wonderful," Liam beamed, "no one's ever bought me a rose before."

"Careful, I pricked myself on the thorns god knows how many times wrapping it."

Liam giggled and reached over to place a small kiss on his cheek, wanting more but willing to wait a little while. He took a moment to appreciate the blood-red shade of the petals, inhaling the fragrance and enjoying the kind gesture.

"You're so lovely," Liam proclaimed, the adoration in his voice apparent.

Zayn flashed a smile and started the engine.

* * *

><p>They walked inside and Zayn quickly removed his shirt, relishing the freedom from the tight material. He threw the garment onto the sofa and walked towards the stairs when a hand grabbed his and yanked him backwards. Liam pushed him against the door and thrust his mouth onto Zayn's, giving him no choice but to reciprocate the kiss that was being forced upon him. Zayn recovered from the initial shock and sank into the other boys lips, bring his hand up to caress his hair and pull him closer into the kiss. He wrapped his other hand around his waist, bringing their bodies together and initiating a slow grind into each other. Liam broke off to let out a small moan when Zayn interrupted.<p>

"Someone's eager..." he smirked, enjoying the experience of being dominated for once.

"It's been two weeks, excuse me for being a little impatient..." Liam replied, before pushing his mouth back onto the others, extending his tongue asking for permission to enter. Zayn opened his mouth slightly, allowing Liam's tongue to venture inside, the slippery feeling unusual but exciting as always. Liam's hand slowly moved downwards from around his neck, placing it firmly onto his crotch and rubbing his palm across it, causing him to let out a moan from the friction. Zayn gently grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it away in protest.

"I need to shower."

"Okay..." Liam sighed, the frustration at breaking apart clear in his voice.

"Come with me."

Liam grinned.

* * *

><p>Zayn turned the nob and watched the water to begin to flow, using his hand to test if it was hot enough. After a few seconds he stepped inside the glass cubicle and turned around, ushering Liam to join him. The boy stepped inside and watched as Zayn let the water soak him, his fringe becoming plastered to his forehead. He tried to hide his growing erection but gave up when he noticed his boyfriend was equally excited. Zayn removed the shower head from it's holder and started to wash him down, letting the flow of water linger a little longer over his groin, getting him worked up. Liam simply stood there, arms folded for the duration, not knowing what to do with himself.<p>

"You're so awkward," Zayn grinned.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I've never showered with anyone else before," Liam replied, feeling a little embarrassed. Zayn smiled, finding his reaction amusing.

"You could win an award for awkwardness," he laughed, placing the shower head back into it's holder. He moved his hand up to Liam's cheek and stroked it lightly, taking a moment to soak in his golden brown eyes. He wanted so badly to show him how much he appreciated him.

"Turn around," he commanded. Liam obliged and rotated his body, facing the wall. Zayn pressed his palm against the curve in his spine, arching his back and pushing his rear further out. He placed both hands on Liam's cheeks and pushed them apart slightly, resting his hard-on in between, slowly grinding while placing kisses on his neck. Both boys let moans of anticipation for what was to come escape their lips.

"I think I want you to fuck me..." Liam whispered, biting his lower lip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologise for taking so long to update. I've experienced a lot over the past year. I moved away from home. I started university. I met someone and fell in love. Then he left. A lot of what we experienced together gave me the inspiration I needed to continue with this. I'm unsure whether he will come back to me or not. Until then I'll continue to write. Part two of this chapter will be up soon.<strong>_

_**If anyone would like to follow me, my personal tumblr is 'prayforbritney' and my twitter is 'xxxibdan'.  
><strong>_


End file.
